The present disclosure relates to information processing apparatuses that configure various settings for electronic devices, methods for configuring settings for electronic devices, and electronic devices.
For example, settings (e.g., language being used or toner density) for electronic devices such as copiers that are used all over the world can vary depending on the locations where the electronic devices are used.